Generally, when a person wishes to have an assortment of handbags to match various ensembles or accessories, it is necessary to maintain a selection of bags of various colors, materials, and patterns. Moreover, it is impractical to try to match the fabric of a dress or ensemble, because when the article of apparel is discarded the handbag or puuse may be deemed obsolete.